X-Men
The X-Men The X-Men are a group heavily made up of Empire defectors as well as veteran resistance members. They're based off the coast of Ireland. They're sworn to protect mutants and humans alike and hope one day to coexist with the humans and restore their rights after the Empire falls. ------- The X-Men for a short time lived in the 10 bedroom 11.5 bath mansion home of current member and former Neo X Jets Quarterback Jackson Stone. Since then they’ve moved to the Island of Soay, St Kilda in the Outer Hebrides, Scotland -------------------------------------------------------------------- Soay covers about 96.8 hectares (239 acres) and reaches a height of 378 metres (1,240 ft), the cliffs rising sheer from the sea. The island is formed of a breccia of gabbro and dolerites. It is formed as a single mountain peak rising from the sea-bed, without Ice-Age erosion. On the very peak of the island lays an inconspicuous cluster of rocks in which members merely say a pass code and a mechanical door moves said rocks away and makes itself known. These boulder-sized rocks are kept here not only by will of magic, but a complex security door that even mechanical beings such as Ultron would have difficulty with. On top of that, the password is forgotten by members and cleared personnel upon leaving, erased by resident telepaths and only restored upon that authorized person’s return. This is a Paragon safety precaution and not mandated by Bruce. And despite this highly protected security entrance, there is still the giant sewer labyrinth one must navigate to get to the facility. This is ever changing and shifting and the current path is projected to only authorized personnel. On the first level of the facility lies the Dining Room, Recreation Room, Gym (Basketball Court, Indoor Olympic Pool, Sauna, Tennis & Racquetball courts, showers and gender specific locker rooms), Officer Quarters and Barracks, the Kitchen and the Medical Lab(With attached Infirmary, observation operating room and triage room.) and the Hangar (Which holds the X-Jet and a smaller, single person launch shuttle.) On the first Sub-Level(submerged beneath the water) Lies the Armory, The War Room, the Weapon Testing facility(Firing Range attached), the Science Lab, Prisoner Holding, Interrogation room and the Meditation Chambers (Meant mostly for the Telepaths of The X-Men.) Finally, the bottom sub-level holds the Docking Bay(Holding Two 15 people submarines and Three 10 people submarines) and has much more room for add-ons. Vehicles --------------------------------------------------------------------- Data: Blackbird Power Plant: 2 Imperial vari-function hot-inlet compressor fuel are combustion engines(ram jets) Wing Span: 62 feet 6 inches Length, overall, incl. nose probe: 88 Feet 4 inches Height: 19 feet 2 inches Cabin: Max. width 9 feet 5 inches, Max. height 7 feet 1 inch Normal tale-off weight: 145,000 lbs. Max. Level speed at Sea Level: Mach 2.3 (1,770 mph) Max. Level speed at 120,000 Feet: Mach 4.2 (3,234 mph) Max. rate of climb at SL to 80,000 feet: 29.5 MPS Service ceiling: 230,000 feet Range with max. fuel, 5% fuel reserve, 5,500 lbs payload: 8,200 miles Range with max fuel, 5% fuel reserve: 12,600 miles Accommodation: Flight crew of 3, 4 passenger, negative direction, high velocity escape capsule, sleep 4 vertical take-off and landing from fixed engines:uses fuel trim tanks for stability: full 3 month survival gear. Operational equipment: Cloaking device, all-band communications, deep-space ready cabin (Jet is not currently capable of space travel), intelligence gathering equipment of Imperial Design . The X-Men's primary aircraft, known as the Blackbird, is a projected design by Carence "Kelly" Johnson, former head of the Lockheed Aircraft Corporation Projects Group (the "Skunk Works") prior to his retirement. The Skunk Works were responsible for the design and fabrication of the still- unequaled 1960's and 70's record-holding high performance strategic/reconnaissance craft the SR-71 , and its offensive version, the YF-12A. These craft are two seaters and the X-Men Blackbird (projected designation: RS-150) accommodates a flight crew of 3 and 4 passengers (that is: protected by escape gear; more loose passengers are possible). The RS-150 was never realized as part of the United States reconnaissance program, but in the early 70s S.H.I.E.L.D. (Supreme Headquaters International Espionage and Law-Enforcement Devision) acquired the design and exotic tooling experience of this craft from Lockheed and produced an unspecified number of these highly classified aircraft. Only two survive today, the X-Men Blackbird and another at a secret ExH holding location. The rest apparently have been destroyed under unknown circumstances. The current Blackbird had been completely re-built using ultra-advanced Imperial technology. Problems encountered at Mach 4 plus flight speeds, such as high temperatures, mechanical operations and stability, and routine equipment functioning have now been eliminated.